


Forget Me Not

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [47]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Demon!Walrider, Demonic Possession, Feels, Human!Waylon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Out of control Magic, Possessed!Miles, Potions & Elixirs, Spells & Enchantments, Temporary Amnesia, The strength of love, Wicca, Wiccan!Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: During an argument, Eddie finds that the phrase 'be careful what you wish for" had terrible repercussions when his emotions set his magic loose and his unconscious desire for Waylon to just forget the whole incident spirals out of control and makes the techie forget everything about Eddie and the magical world he's apart of. Turmoil ensues as their relationship is put to the test.





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @the-husbando on tumblr, his Wiccan!Eddie prompts and cosplays. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a comment below letting me know what you think! I really appreciate each one and it helps inspire and motivate me to keep writing and producing these pieces for your reading pleasure. Thank you and enjoy.

“I wish you would just let it go already!” The larger male growled towards the smaller blonde. His blue eyes were dark as his anger rose in his throat, biting on each word as it passed his lips. The pair had been arguing all day long due to a mishap that nearly compromised his lover’s safety. It was a stupid mistake that Eddie regretted and he was going to make certain it wouldn’t repeat itself but now Waylon wouldn’t drop it. Further prodding at the wiccan’s conscience and making him feel worse and worse about the fact a few of his potions were mixed in with some of Waylon’s things in the fridge and they were unlabeled due to the fact Eddie ran out of vials and was recycling bottles. Putting a blue hued potion into a bottle of one of Waylon’s blue Gatorade bottles probably wasn’t his brightest moment but he was in a hurry and there wasn’t much he could use. He had planned to tell Waylon but it was too late when he walked in to see the male taking a swig of the bottle. Luckily enough he hadn’t swallowed it yet but the techie refused to let it go given some of the kinds of potions the wiccan brewed daily. **  
**

“No! I shouldn’t have to!” Waylon screamed back at Eddie. They had been at it for hours and the normally timid male wasn’t showing any signs of backing down today. “This is my fucking house too! You don’t just leave those things lying around like that. One day it could kill somebody!”

 

It made the veins in Eddie’s neck pulse as he struggled to hold back his temper, his fingers curling into tight fists as the muscles flexed up along his arms. The inky black runes that littered his skin shifted and started to glow, a low hum of purple light and crackling static as his magic rose with his emotions. Waylon wasn’t at all deterred by this as he closed the distance between the raven haired male to square up to him. Meeting him eyes to eye. Eddie took it as a challenge and reacted. His hands reaching up and shoving Waylon’s chest to push him back as he barked out. “Just forget it already!” The energy of his runes crackled and exploded in a shock wave, rushing into Waylon and sending him back into the living room wall. A yelp from the blonde met the air, cut short as his body slumped down to the floor.

 

Eddie froze in place, his hands outstretched towards the fallen male. A slight indent formed in the wall where Waylon’s body made impact. Eddie’s breath hitched in his throat as he looked from Waylon to his own trembling hands. His attention drawn back up when he heard a soft groan come from the male as he shifted in his slumped spot on the floor. Eddie reached out toward his lover, crossing the distance in a few short strides, his long legs moving quickly to kneel before him. His hands resting on Waylon’s shoulders as the purple glow died down on his tattoos. “Waylon? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to...I’m so sor-”

 

Eddie’s blue orbs widened when Waylon’s pale orbs met his gaze, wide and terrified of the massive male looming over him. Eddie’s stern and hard features tightened as the blonde muttered out a frightful question. “Wh-who are you?” Waylon was pale and confusion swirled in his features as he looked down at the strong hands gripping his shoulders tightly. The debris of the dented wall dusting his clothing and the floor around him and his torso ached with a deep throb. Making each breath hard to take in. With each passing second of silence, Eddie could see Waylon piecing together his own idea as to what was happening and the fear was only cemented further as the blonde pulled away weakly, drawing his arms up defensively. “I-I don’t know what you want...but pl-please don’t hurt me.” He pleaded, his voice was small and fragile. A stark contrast to its earlier anger and power. The fire that has roared inside the techie had fizzled out and vanished.

 

“Oh no, no, no, no.” Eddie spoke quickly, his eyes roaming over the smaller blonde as he tried to contain his own panic. Every word from the smaller male was a sharp blade to his chest, carving at his already wounded heart. “Waylon, you know me. I promise, I’m not going to hurt you.” He withdrew his hands as the blonde shook his head and curled up away from him. A weak whimper falling from his lips, pitiful and trembling as he cradled his side, features twisting in pain.

 

“You’re hurt.” Eddie point out. “Let me help you. Please.” He begged, his voice about to break, causing him to clear his throat as he reached for Waylon’s hand but the blonde just shook his head.

 

“Go away.” He murmured. “Get away from me.”

 

Eddie drew back but only a short distance. His jaw clenched tightly as he evaluated the situation. “I’m sorry Waylon.” He murmured and raised a hand to the blonde’s face. Two fingers pressing in the center of his forehead and moving down to just between his eyes. Waylon froze in place as a deep purple tendril snaked out from a tattoo on Eddie’s forearm and entered the spot his fingertips were touching. The blonde went slack, the fear in his eyes fading as he entered a trance like state. “I know I promised never to use magic to manipulate you but I can only hope you forgive me for this.” He said softly before gently scooping the blonde up into his arms and carrying him to their shared bedroom. There were photos hanging on the walls and sitting on the nightstand of them together, showcasing their lives. Waylon was an avid collector of memories, that sentimental habit was something Eddie treasured deeply. Now more than ever as he laid the blonde down in the bed and swept his blonde locks out of the male’s face.

 

Waylon’s trance shifted to a peaceful painless sleep as Eddie removed the constricting clothing of his lover’s work clothes. Unbuttoning his shirt and removing the slacks and belt until Waylon was in a plain white t-shirt and his boxers. Eddie removed the shirt as well, shifting it up and off him as carefully as possible, his eyes taking in the large bruises across Waylon’s torso. The impact point of Eddie’s magic formed a circular bruise in the center of his chest near his sternum no bigger than a tennis ball. But Waylon’s entire back was spotted with large bruises and marks from where he made impact with the wall. There were darker bruises along one side of his rib cage, with his fingertips gliding across the pale flesh, a soft purple glow rising from them, he found tiny fractures in the bones of a couple ribs. Eddie felt sick to his stomach but he forced himself to remain composed and keep working. Determined to fix what he had done.

 

He focused the purple mana into a soft glow that enveloped his hands as they hovered over Waylon’s torso, focusing on the fractures first and foremost. Small beads of sweat had formed on his forehead as the effort of focusing so much mana so precisely was taking its toll. He had used a considerable amount already during the fight which left him having to conserve every last bit and not waste any unnecessarily in order to heal his lover. Once the majority of the injuries on Waylon’s front were dealt with, he wipes at his forehead with the back of his hand and took a deep breath, preparing to do the rest. His hands were trembling when he gently moved Waylon over onto his stomach, exposing his bare back.

 

The lithe frame, so delicate and pale. The low lying muscles, dipping and curving to create valleys and hills across the landscape of Waylon’s form. Compared to Eddie’s larger more built frame, Waylon was much more feminine in comparison. Despite the fire in his heart, Waylon’s body wasn’t meant for rowdy or rough handling. Eddie always had to be extra careful during their love making not to harm his lover, treating him like the fragile china doll he was and he’s still end up treating the deep dark bruises and marks left behind. Waylon would claim he enjoyed it, being handled like that but Eddie felt guilty that his touch would result in any sort of damage to his beloved.

 

It took considerably longer to clear up the wounds on Waylon’s back and by the time Eddie finished, he had to grasp at the nightstand to steady himself from falling over. Feeling the dizzying swell rise up from using too much of his mana. He took a few deep calming breaths and sat back on the edge next to Waylon, rolling his lover back over to his back and drawing the blankets up around him. Eddie wove his fingers through Waylon’s blonde locks as the purple hue rose once more, this time he was only scanning the psychological damage done. The spell was strong in force but not in presence. Eddie could feel it already falling, slowly but surely. It would maybe last a couple days before it fades completely. A couple days of Eddie having to hold Waylon here for his own sake and safety. Fearing what may become of them when it fades.

 

Eddie was scared to death to lose Waylon but he wouldn’t hold it against him. He wouldn’t want anything to do with himself either. He turned his head and stroked the golden bangs from the male’s pale features, drawing them out of his face. Curling up beside Waylon, he wrapped an arm around the male’s waist, desiring some form of contact at first but soon he released it and instead wove their fingers together in the least restrictive hold he could muster. He didn’t want Waylon to wake up and think the wrong thing about what was happening again. He situated his body so he was lying on his side facing the smaller male and closed his eyes. Giving in to the exhaustion of his own exertion.

 

Eddie was drawn from his sleep by the sound of movement. The bedding rustled as a weight pressed over his chest. Eddie frowned at first, blinking his bleary blue orbs as he gazed up at his lover. Those pale blue eyes greeting him as he wiggled free of dreams but something was off about it. He blinked a couple more times and glanced around, finding Waylon was dressed and looming over him from beside the bed. “Darling?” Eddie asked softly, moving his hand to sit up but was met with resistance. His head tipped up to find his wrists bound to the headboard of their bed and Eddie felt panic set into his chest. “Darling, what’s going on?” The wiccan asked quickly, tugging more before he looked back at Waylon who had a nervous scowl twisting up his normally relaxed and smiling features.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Waylon’s voice was sharp with a slight shake to the end. He held up a photo to Eddie, showing an image from their first date, kissing in a photo booth at the local Autumn festival. “Who are you and why do you have these pictures? Where did you get them?” Beneath the anger in those eyes there was genuine fear. Waylon was scared and Eddie knew this all must look terribly frightening.

 

“Darli-er Waylon. Please, untie me and I can explain.” Eddie jerked on the ropes a bit more. Giving them another glance, they looked like the blonde had found them from the closet dresser. The blonde had been collecting quite a few different toys for nights when they felt much more adventurous. They had only used the ropes once so far and Waylon had enjoyed every minute of it. Eddie did too, if he was being honest though right now he was far from enjoying the situation. “Waylon, this is our home. We live together. We’re lovers and that’s our first date.” He tilted his head towards a photo that rested on the nightstand, a frame of them hiking up in the mountains. “That one was us on our three year anniversary last month.”

 

“Lies!” Waylon blurted, swatting Eddie across the face as his eyes brimmed with tears. He threw the photograph into the bed with disgust as he shook his head. “You’re lying. I don’t know you!” He cried out, backing away from Eddie. Eddie fought against the ropes more fiercely as he watched the blonde rummage through the nightstand, finding one thing after another of Eddie’s belongings. “I can’t find anything with my name on it!” He growled, turning on Eddie.

 

“It’s all on your laptop. Darling, please untie me.” Eddie pleaded but Waylon ignored him, heading into the rest of the house towards the laptop resting on the kitchen table. The place Waylon was working before the argument began once more. Eddie struggled in his restraints once more, cursing about his low mana levels. He couldn’t get free and every tug and pull was making the knots tighter. He heard Waylon grumbling as he banged on the keys of his laptop, figuring the blonde also forgot his password which made Eddie assume it had something to do with the both of them. That was unfortunate given all of the papers and files that would have both their names on them were kept on a data drive on Waylon’s laptop. He was paranoid about losing things or people stealing his information so he made all of their transactions and files digital. All their bills and banking, notifications, purchases, everything went to Waylon’s account and it was heavily encrypted and protected. The only other person allowed on there was Eddie and he had his own password though he preferred a more traditional take on things. It was easier letting Waylon handle all of that stuff. He had to focus on his own work.

 

“You’re lying!” Waylon cried out as he charged back into the bedroom, pointing toward the hallway. “I can’t even get into my goddamn computer! The password isn’t working.” He growled, his shoulders shaking and his breathing was escalating to full blown panic. His pale blue eyes gave the room another glance, the fear enveloping Waylon’s features once more and far stronger, causing the blonde to flee from the room, leaving Eddie tied up on the bed. He could hear Waylon rummaging around then the slamming of the front door. Eddie’s heart dropped in his chest as his own panic increased. It was one thing to have Waylon angry at him over a mistake but if the blonde went to the police, it was far too many problems and he wasn’t equipped to handle it at the moment.

 

Waylon didn’t go to the police though, instead he purchased a bus ticket and rode it all the way into downtown, going to the one place he knew he could find safety in. Something familiar or more like someone. He climbed off the bus and rushed into the lobby of the large building, depicting the logo of the local newspaper. His eyes glancing around in confusion as the place seemed a bit different then he last remembered, more up to date in a way. A young woman approached him that he recognized as Lisa, one of Miles’ coworkers. “Mr. Park? Can I help you?” Her voice was soft and concerned with the frantic expression of the blonde.

 

“Yes, um.” He gave another nervous glance before speaking. “I need to speak with Miles. Is he here right no-”

 

“Waylon?” A voice piped up from behind the blonde male, causing him to turn around quickly. Finding the dark haired brunette standing in the entrance of the building, appearing to have just walked in. “What’s wrong?” He asked, seeing the blonde rush up to his friend and throw his arms around his shoulders into a tight embrace. Miles’ emerald orbs gestured to Lisa that he could take things from here. “I’ll be taking my lunch break now Lisa.” He stated before wrapping an arm around the blonde and tucking him underneath his arm and against his side, guiding him out to the parking lot. The red  jeep was already running as Miles had just got in when he spotted the familiar blonde rush into the building past him.

 

He waited until they were both inside the vehicle before he started to speak, holding onto the steering wheel as he tried to figure out where to go. “So what’s going on? Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” His green orbs were concerned as Waylon’s silence continued before he finally answered, fidgeting in his seat in an unusual way. Waylon hadn’t been this unsettled and anxious since they were in high school and they were caught skipping class.

 

“I don’t know. Miles, I think I was abducted by somebody.” He said after a moment, tears rising in his eyes but he rubbed at them quickly before they had the chance to fall. “Or at least they’re stalking me.”

 

“Abducted?” Miles was incredulous about that, especially given Eddie would call him should anything happen to Waylon whatsoever. It made him wonder if the larger male was alright. That was the first place he wanted to go if this was true, already beginning to pull out of the parking lot. He wanted to make sure everything was alright and to take Waylon home to calm down.

 

Waylon watched as his best friend started driving and took note of the skepticism in his voice. It only made him feel worse about what all was happening. He needed Miles to believe him, he was all he had right now. “I don’t know. I just woke up at a stranger’s house and he had all kinds of disgusting pictures of me.” He said quickly, his words stumbling out so fast, Miles was having trouble keeping up. “I wasn’t wearing clothes and he was lying next to me and I’ve never met him in my entire life but he claimed we were together. I don’t know, I was just so scared. Miles I didn’t know what to do. I just ran.” He blurted as a sob broke in his throat. Miles glanced over and placed a hand over Waylon’s shoulders and rubbed them gently to soothe and reassure him.

 

“Shhh. Shhh. It’s alright. I’m going to get down to the bottom of this. Just calm down.” Miles cooed, trying to relax the male. Miles’ own emotions were getting high with anger. If what Waylon said was true and somebody had taken him, he had to get through Eddie first. Eddie wasn’t exactly an easy target either. The journalist knew well enough from personal experience. He wasn’t the best at supporting the pairs relationship in the beginning and he was hell bent on ensuring Eddie wasn’t good enough for his friend. The male found that out the hard way when Eddie displayed just how strong he was, easily knocking Miles on his ass. After that he was able to let it go and trusted Eddie to take care of his friend. But now he feared the worst.

 

It wasn’t much longer before he pulled into the driveway outside of the techie’s shared suburban home. The one he and Eddie lived in for the last two years. It was small and quaint, very cozy and on the outlier areas of Denver. It was much quieter and they were allowed their privacy here compared to the apartments they were both living in beforehand. “Miles, what are we doing here?” Waylon asked nervously from the passenger seat.

 

The journalist gestured for Waylon to stay put. “I’m going to check something out. Stay here. Don’t touch anything. Don’t get out of the jeep unless I call you.” The male’s words were stern and sharp, his gaze just the same as he awaited a nod of understanding from his best friend. He closed the door behind himself and heard the click of the locks on the jeep signalling Waylon was following his orders. He headed into the house, not so surprised to find the front door unlocked given the current circumstances. The house was a mess which was strange. Waylon was OCD and Eddie was normally much more organized. It looked like it had been ransacked. Drawers and counters were opened, cabinets were rummaged through and there were papers littering the counter tops and coffee table. Waylon’s laptop was tossed haphazardly onto the couch and the wall in the living room heading into the hallway was damaged as if a fight had happened. He was on edge, his green eyes absorbed by the shadowy black of the Walrider. The demon’s essence seeping out of his body slowly as he stood on guard, heading for the lover bird’s nest at the end of the hall. Eddie’s potion room was still locked up, bolted shut but there were signs in the door that someone had tried to pry it open, a bent heavy duty spatula laid on the ground the kind used for grilling.

 

“What the fuck happened here?” The journalist growled before he heard movement in the bedroom. He pushed the door open further to find the pale form of the wiccan lying in the bed. His darker complexion was whitewashed and he was sweating. Small shreds of purple light was rising from his runes and his wrists were swollen from the ropes. Large red marks left behind from struggling. The bedding was a mess and the male’s clothes were disheveled and sweat soaked. The dark fabric riding up in places. “Eddie?” Miles asked warily, watching as the wiccan turned his head towards the journalist. The purple glow emanated in his eyes, pulsating rapidly with his heartbeat.

 

“Thank god.” Eddie gasped and writhed on the bedding. “Untie me, please.” His patience was lacking as his miserable appearance worsened with the passing minutes. He gave Miles a pleading look as he shifted in place again.

 

“Not until you tell me what the fuck happened. Why did Waylon show up at my work talking about being abducted?” Miles spoke firmly, the shadowy presence rising from his shoulders took form as a phantom of sorts, an extension of his own essence. A static hum resonated from it as it hovered towards the bed but remained close to Miles like a guard dog prepared to attack.

 

“Abducted? He wasn’t abducted. He lost his memory and tied me up.” Eddie blurted, struggling once more to get out of the bindings. “Untie me for fuck’s sakes!” The wiccan growled, his nerves were frayed and he was out of patience. The purple glow was becoming more prominent around his body. His magic had become too low trying to help Waylon and he exhausted himself physically. Now it was restoring itself but Eddie wasn’t strong enough to keep it in check on his own and it was becoming wild. Wreaking havoc on his body the more he tried to reign it in.

 

The shadowy being lunged at Eddie and curled it’s long talons around the wiccan’s throat, pressing him down harder into the bed. Eddie’s eyes widened as he bared his teeth with a snarl. The demon’s other claws raking across the man’s chest in warning, breaking the skin in the process. “You’re in no position to be making demands asshole.” Miles’ voice was a deep rumble, taking on the demon’s own tones as more of the shadows rose around him and spread like tendrils into the room around them, making it far darker then it should be. “What did you do to him?”

 

Eddie choked as the demon’s grip tightened, his lips parting to speak but only struggling sounds came. After a moment it let go, leaving the wiccan to gasp and heave in large gulps of air before answering. “We got into a fight and I lost control of my magic. I wished he’d forget about the argument but it made him forget about everything involving me.” He shivered and writhed beneath the demon. More of his magic was seeping out, the purplish hues twisting into tendrils and rising up around the Walrider demon like a living creature. Attacking the negative dark magic that opposes his light natural energy. The demon hissed out and retracted away from Eddie. Miles contemplated helping the wiccan after hearing that but if Waylon couldn’t remember anything to do with Eddie, that also meant he would have forgotten what Miles was. What was inside him which was troublesome. Even more if Waylon goes to the police about this situation. It could expose them all and that has deadly repercussions.

 

“Damn it Eddie.” Miles cursed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes for a moment. There was a loud hissing sound as a frightened soft voice entered the room. Miles’ black eyes opened suddenly and turned to the doorway, seeing the terrified techie grasping the doorway for support.

 

“M-Miles..?” He looked on the verge of keeling over, causing the Walrider to lunge forward to catch the blonde and support him. Something that would have never been a problem for Waylon before. The techie enjoyed the demon’s presence and the demon cared deeply for it’s hosts’ friend. Instead this time it was met with a blood curdling scream as the blonde fell backwards in an attempt to get away. He curled up into a ball on the hallway floor, pressing himself up tightly against the corner between the doorways causing the demon to draw back.

 

The journalist looked towards the bed as if expecting help from the wiccan but Eddie was barely cognizant as is. His eyes were starting to glaze over as the purple energy throbbed around his entire body as one giant pulse. Miles cursed under his breath and send the demon off to somewhere else in the house. “Find the elixir.” He spoke firmly and the shadow glided off through the walls in search of the potion the wiccan needed most at the moment to stabilize his magic. With the Walrider separated from his body for a brief moment, Miles was able to crouch down beside Waylon and gaze upon him with soft green eyes. “Waylon.” He spoke gently as his hands resting on the techie’s arms, urging him to unfurl. “Waylon, don’t be afraid. You’re safe. Nobody is going to hurt you.”

 

The techie looked apprehensive to unfurl but after a moment, his eyes peered out to see the familiar welcoming emerald orbs of his childhood friend. He relaxed only a little bit as Miles continued. “It’s alright. Eddie isn’t going to hurt you and neither am I.” He took one of Waylon’s hands and drew it into his own, caressing his palm gently before pulling him backup to his feet. He wrapped an arm around Waylon’s shoulders and gave him a reassuring squeeze. The blonde let himself be embrace and returned it, seeking the comfort of his friend. His eyes rising only briefly to gaze over at the bed. Seeing the horrid state the raven haired wiccan was in, he shifted in place anxiously.

 

“He’s not going to die, is he?” Waylon asked, his pale orbs flitting from Eddie’s sickly state back to Miles casual gaze.

 

“Don’t worry. He’ll be alright soon. Just need to find the elixir. It’s a little hard with the house being a mess though.” Miles sighed, watching Walrider rifle through the cabinets and drawers, looking for anything that would resemble it.

 

Waylon pulled away from Miles embrace and moved towards the bed as he spoke. “That’s my fault. I’m sorry.” He admitted and fiddled his fingers together. He was hesitant to approach the bed but after a few nervous heart beats, he moved around to the other side and stood beside Eddie. His fingers touching where the ropes bit crudely into the male’s wrists. Eddie’s chest rose and fell in labors gasps, his skin drenched in sweat. The raven locks, always combed back so neatly like in all of their photos arranged around the room, it was now messy and disheveled, plastered to his forehead and hanging in front of his eyes. His head was tilted to the side as Waylon’s fingers moved down to his cheek. The action was familiar to the blonde and something inside his chest tightened with fear. It wasn’t of this man, no, it was fear for him. For his safety and well being. “I’m sorry. I did this to you.” He murmured softly, gently caressing his cheek in a fleeting touch. Eddie’s head moved with a soft groan as his eyes opened, the deep swirling blue was overcome by the dark purple energy.

 

“Darling.” Eddie breathed softly, tilting his head towards the blonde the best he could. Waylon bit his bottom lip then reached up to remove the ropes from the wooden frame. Tugging on them to free the knots but it wasn’t slipping. He pulled harder, grunting as his fingers slipped on the rough material. Miles raised a hand and a shadowy tendril reached out like a spike all it’s own. Waylon’s hands drew away as the shadow sliced through the ropes, causing the wiccan’s hands to fall into Waylon’s awaiting grasp. He gently rested them beside Eddie, his fingers curling into one the same way they were when he first woke up.

 

“Here.” Miles rumbled, the demonic tone returned as the Walrider resumed its place inside him. The green orbs replaced by endless black pools. A shadow outstretched to provide Waylon with a small vial holding a milky white substance within. “He needs to drink it.”

 

Waylon nodded slowly and pulled the small cork from the mouth of the vial. A light popping sound came before he tilted Eddie’s head to the side so he was more upright. “Eddie, can you drink for me? Please?” He implored. Pressing the vial to parted lips. Eddie pressed back and urged the liquid into his mouth, coaxing it down with a bitter expression. His body shivered in response and once it was all gone, he curled back up on the bed. The purple energy remained for several more minutes before it began to fade. Slowly becoming more contained. Waylon breathed a sigh of relief, taking that as a positive.

 

“I have to get back to work. Do you think you can handle things from here?” Miles asked Waylon, the Walrider’s presence had vanished completely leaving the journalist with his previous appearance. His hands stuffed into his jacket pocket as he watched Waylon pause the nod slowly. “Alright. If you need anything at all, just call. I’ll stop by after work and check on you.”

 

Waylon gave another nod of understanding and watched as Miles turned to leave. His attention returned to Eddie when the fingers woven together provided a soft squeeze. The wiccan was drifting off to sleep beside him but refused to relinquish his hold on his beloved. It was strange to Waylon but far too familiar to ignore or pull away from. His eyes roaming around the room, spying the dozens of photos hanging up on tack boards and colorful photo boards. Each was made by Eddie at some point or another. Waylon may have been the sentimental type that started it, but Eddie supported the idea of showcasing and flaunting their relationship out in the open.

 

On one of the boards was a preserved flower, a photo rested beside it that showed the pair having a picnic in a field with those same flower blooming in the background. There was another with acorns hanging like a small ornament and the photo beside that was them walking through the forest, standing under so many trees with large grins on their faces. It was hard to believe now that he was looking at them, that they could be fake. Every photo had a memento attached, a date written down and a few words or a phrase of importance on the back. Each was treasured and adored equally and each pulled at something in his chest. Something familiar that felt like home.  That was a feeling that Waylon couldn’t deny.


End file.
